En un Lugar de este Mundo
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Hubo un tiempo en que sólo eran colonias. Hubo un espacio en que sólo estaban ellos dos. Antes de que tuvieran que tomar papeles y hundirse en odios, en un lugar de este mundo habían sido felices juntos, uno al lado del otro. Fueron buenos tiempos, sin duda. CHIBITALIA. Leer aclaraciones
1. It s Only the Fairy Tales

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Un poco de Shota, ciertas palabras Altisonantes, ciertas cuestiones Religiosas, Lime -quizá llegándole a Lemon-  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _-Trato_**_ CHIBITALIA,_ **_¿qué quiero decir? Que la temporalidad no rebasará la Independencia de Estados Unidos -o quizá el último escrito se trate de eso -_

_-Serán capítulos que no tendrán una continuación con el siguiente -aunque tampoco hay problema si lo toman así-_

_-Las referencias históricas se aclararán al final de cada episodio_

_-Habrá mención constante de España e Inglaterra como respectivos "Imperios"_

_-Lo más seguro es que EU me salga muy OC, ¡me odio por eso! También habrá unas facetas menos atrabancadas de México _

_-EU será mencionado como "Las 13 Colonias" y México como "Nueva España"_**  
**

_¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

* * *

**_"En un Lugar de este Mundo"_**

* * *

**01** - **It´s Only the Fairy Tales**

* * *

Inglaterra solía contarle muchos cuentos de hadas

Lo que casi siempre pasaba luego de que desembarcaba y llegaba a su casa, era mostrarle los obsequios que le había traído de una tierra lejana que todavía no alcanzaba a conocer; entre los curiosos artefactos, siempre venía un libro de pasta dura y grosor considerable: era una de esas recopilaciones de historias fantásticas con bonitas ilustraciones y olor a papel recién cortado

Para cuando se desocupaba de sus reuniones con sus Jefes, se dirigían al bosque y ahí, en medio de los árboles y el cielo azul, comenzaba a narrarle alguno. Bastaba con que el mayor se emocionara para que él también lo hiciera e intentara imaginar todo lo que le contaba

Por eso, no sabía en qué punto aquellas narraciones se le hicieron muy irreales, como si fuesen los inventos de una mente cansada que ansiaba encontrar cosas donde no las había

Al principio, admitía, cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre se escapaba al bosque e intentaba encontrar algunas de esas criaturas que escuchaba de los libros: hadas, duendes, unicornios, dragones, lo que fuese que le dejara comprobar su existencia

Las búsquedas siempre terminaban sin resultados satisfactorios, y poco a poco decayó su ánimo, además de que surgió su lógica basada en la práctica

"_No puedes ver algo que no existe_"

Eso explicaría que todos sus intentos hubieran sido vanos, que no sintiera ni una pizca de "magia" en los lugares que "debían tenerla", y se justificaba que las historias de Arthur ya no le llenaran como en sus primeros años

Él, a pesar de ser una joven colonia y aparentar sólo 11 años, simplemente creía en lo que podía ver, tocar y sentir, algo que le demostrara con hechos que existía. Eso incluía a Dios, por supuesto, y él demostraba que estaba ahí por medio de todas las cosas que había creado para que los hombres fueran bendecidos en la Tierra (1)

Aunque pensaba en ello, al ver a Inglaterra tan emocionado por traer un nuevo libro, no podía decírselo, ya que no quería arruinar su humor y que pasaran esos meses enojados; tal vez si se mostraba con ansias por las lecturas, al fin cedería a sus peticiones de que se quedara más tiempo con él…

Suspiró largamente, ¡no debería estar pensando con tanto desánimo! Lo más importante era aprovechar su estancia y armar un plan para que permaneciera otros meses, ¡sí! Debía portarse bien, escucharlo, tomar ese té que le revolvía el estómago y enseñarle lo educado y listo que era, ¡sin contar lo trabajador! Porque como ya estaba ayudando en los sembradíos de su gente, había ganado mucha fuerza

Y esa tarde podría demostrárselo: Inglaterra había dicho que tendrían una visita importante, algo sobre un "_Estúpido España_" y su colonia en el Sur, que automáticamente lo convertía en su vecino

No sabía mucho, pero sí escuchó antes sobre alguien en aquellos parajes que estaba creciendo rápido y que por sí mismo, a pesar de ser colonia, había conquistado muchos territorios hacia el Norte y Oeste, al grado de que en unas cuantas semanas de viaje ya podría toparse con sus tierras(2)... aunque tendría que pasar primero por el territorio de otro sujeto francés si pretendía llegar hasta allá (3)

Era una persona importante, alguien en una misma posición que él, así que sobraban pretextos para darle una buena impresión y tratar de hacer un amigo, el primero si dejaba de lado a Matt, porque él era su hermano; también le ayudaría a demostrarle varias cosas a Inglaterra y, quizá, al fin se quedaría más con él…

Así, levantándose del césped donde había tomado una pequeña siesta, caminó hacia la su casa para alistarse. Si quería llegar a tiempo, en vez de rodear el bosque por aquel sendero laaaargo, era mejor cruzarlo, cosa que hizo, porque todavía estaba lejos de su hogar

… no prestaba real atención a los árboles, a las flores o al rumbo; el sonido de los pájaros y las ardillas era como una música tranquila de fondo; el clima cálido y el constante sol que se filtraba por las hojas era bastante común y calmado…

En medio de ese ambiente que no tenía nada de ajeno para él, fue cuando comprobó por primera vez en su vida, que… que Arthur tenía razón

_Las hadas existían_

No había confusión, debía ser una aquella con la que se cruzó a mitad del lugar

La encontró de perfil bajo un árbol acariciando un lindo petirrojo de alas negras, iluminada por la luz del sol sólo en partes gracias a las ramas que tejían una red de sombras muy hermosa

Sin embargo, tan pronto como pensó que se trataba de una, las diferencias comenzaron: no era diminuta como el inglés describió, sino que tenía un tamaño natural de un joven de quizá 13 o 14 años (4); su cabello era oscuro y un poco más debajo de la nuca a comparación del rubio y largo que se veían en los dibujos; la piel era… morena, muy lejos del blanco que tanto escuchó; sus ropas se parecían mucho a las que luego portaba Kirkland, pero muy diferentes al mismo tiempo, cosa que no le desfavorecía puesto que se notaba su delgado talle y sus extremidades jóvenes, siendo que la capa que traía le daba un aspecto misterioso

Puso más atención y… sus ojos también desencajaron con la imagen previa: eran rojos, de uno oscuro que no tenía nada que ver con los verdes y grises que imaginó, pero no por eso eran menos bonitos, ¡no! Más bien se le hicieron muy lindos, tanto como nunca lo podría ser los contados por Inglaterra… y lo que dio el golpe final para discernir, era que se trataba de un CHICO, se notaba por el pantalón, las botas y la funda que guardaba una espalda atada al cinturón

… ¿qué tal si, en vez de ser un hada, era un caballero? Quiso creerlo, empero, cuando el otro se dio cuenta de su presencia y cruzaron miradas, no pudo imaginar que fuese otra cosa que una de esas criaturas que narraban los libros, ¡debía serlo! Eso explicaría la tranquilidad, la exoticidad, la "magia" que sintió con esa simple acción… pero no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa… melancolía y lejanía que se incluía en todo eso

Trató de decir algo, ¡lo que fuese!

-¡_H-Hello_! Y-Yo… ¡T-Tú…! –sintió su cara colorarse de golpe, cosa que lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba -¡L-Lo que trato de d-decir es…! ¡T-Tu…!

-Hola – se adelantó mientras hacía un leve cabeceo y le sonreía con amabilidad; la tristeza se borró de golpe de sus ojos, cosa que no entendió – Lamento si te asusté

-¡N-No es eso! – al fin articuló –S-Sólo… que nunca te había v-visto por aquí…

-Es que no soy de aquí – respondió con un tono cantarín, alegre, exactamente como el de un hada – Salí a dar una vuelta y terminé de algún modo en este lugar

-¿E-Entonces estás perdido?

-No, sólo quiero fingir que lo estoy – rió un poco, haciéndole sonreír - ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?

-No –comenzó a mecerse – Tengo que cruzar este bosque para llegar a mi casa

-Conque a tu casa… -miró de nueva cuenta al ave que seguía en su mano –No debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, ¿cierto?

-Sí… - jugó un momento con sus manos –Y… ¿y q-qué hay de ti? ¿La tuya queda cerca?

-En la que ahora me estoy quedando, sí… pero la de verdad, no

¿Entonces, aunque lo negara, sí era un hada perdida? ¡O peor! ¿Había sido capturada?

-¿Estás solo?

-Eso quisiera – soltó aun sonriendo, acariciando al petirrojo – Vine con mi tutor… lo que me recuerda que… – soltó al emplumado y dejó que saliera volando hacia una rama – Ya me tengo que ir

-¿Eh? ¿T-Tan pronto?

Tal vez eso sonó un poco desesperado, o eso creyó al juzgar la mueca de ligera burla que dibujó el contrario. Enrojeció de vergüenza, pero no lo suficiente como para desviar la mirada o algo

-Vaya – no dejó que respondiera por la breve risa que emitió –Jejejeje, bueno, no se puede hacer nada porque tú también tienes que irte, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Si tienes que cruzar un bosque en vez de rodearlo, significa que llevas prisa

Asintió como respuesta – La verdad es que me están esperando

-A mí también – el suspiro que soltó con esa oración le hizo reafirmar de algún modo que debía volver a un lugar que no quería

¡Qué crimen encerrar a una hermosa hada dentro de una jaula! ¡Y más que un solo sujeto pudiera disfrutarla! Eso era demasiado egoísta, ¡una perpetración contra la naturaleza!

Dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que simplemente reaccionó cuando dio media vuelta y descansó un paso para irse

Le alcanzó por el brazo, sujetándoselo para que no avanzara más

Al encontrarse con su mirada rojiza, una que lo observaba con curiosidad, supo que tenía que hacer algo por él

-¡Ven conmigo! - soltó con mucha firmeza, sonriendo con seguridad - ¡No tienes nada que temer! ¡Estoy seguro que Arthur te ayudará hasta que todo esto pase! ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡No debes tener miedo si estás con nosotros! ¡Te liberaremos de quien te tenga atrapado! – que quedara pasmado le indicó que estaba en lo correcto: era un prisionero - ¡Hay mucho espacio en mi casa! Puedes quedarte hasta que Arthur encuentre una solución, ¡si eso no es suficiente, me enfrentaré a tu captor y pelearé por ti! ¡Te liberaré, te lo prometo! – sonrió con mucha más convicción - ¡No dejaré que sigas tan triste! Podrás volver a tu lugar de origen y regresar con los tuyos, ¡con las hadas y los elfos! Así que, por favor, ¡confía en mí y ven! ¡Te cuidaré el tiempo necesario!

…

La sorpresa antes dibujada desapareció de repente, siendo sustituida por una tanda de carcajadas que no comprendió en lo absoluto, ¿de qué se estaba riendo? ¡Hablaba en serio! ¡Podía ser todavía una pequeña colonia, pero era más fuerte que cualquier humano! Él podría salvarlo, ¡podía hacerlo, estaba seguro!

Esperó paciente a pesar de sentirse burlado, observándolo con entera seriedad

…

-¿Sabes? Por un momento pensé que estabas hablando de otra cosa – dijo cuando se calmó; se sobaba sus mejillas por tanta risa que le dio – Oye, no sé ni lo que es, pero no soy un hada… lo que sea que eso signifique

-¡E-Eso no…! - ¡no podía estar equivocado!- ¡D-Debes serlo! ¡N-Nunca había visto a alguien como tú, ni tenido esta sensación tan extraña!

-Supongo que porque no soy humano precisamente

¡¿Qué quería decir?!

-Sin embargo… no estás tan equivocado –se soltó de un jalón suave -… pero no puedes hacer nada – y regalándole una última sonrisa, le apretó con ligereza la nariz - ¡Adiós!

Y lo miró alejarse entre los árboles, desapareciendo en pocos minutos de su vista

…

Sólo pensó en eso toda la tarde, incluso cuando llegó a casa y se alistó para recibir a los invitados bajo la severa mirada de Inglaterra por haber tardado tanto. Lo hizo aun cuando escuchó el carruaje llegar y las pisadas ajenas adentrarse en la pulcra casa

Pero ya no pudo despegar los ojos cuando, junto con un hombre de cabello castaño y pupilas verde esmerada, _llegó él_, ese chico del bosque con los ojos rojo oscuro

Después de la presentación del mayor como "_España_", el joven moreno lo hizo como "_Virreinato de la Nueva España_", la gran colonia del Sur de la que tanto había escuchado y su vecino permanente

Él también se presentó con el nombre de "_Las 13 Colonias_", luciendo la esmerada educación que tanto le inculcaba Inglaterra, ya que quería dar una mejor impresión al joven que le sonreía con familiaridad

… y supo que los cuentos de hadas eran sólo eso: meras historias que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad… y se alegró muchísimo, porque significaba que podía hacer algo real por el chico alegre y burlón que, a solas, se daba el lujo de suspirar con melancolía

De verdad podía rescatarlo de ese España y cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara, ¡podía hacerlo! Sólo debía crecer un poco más

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Alfred? – ya le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que en su tono se oía muy bien - ¿Algo de que soy un hada u otra de tus cosas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – sonrió mostrando los dientes y apretando con confianza su hombro - ¡Eres muy real, Alejandro! ¡Y eso me hace feliz! Significa que podré salvarte algún día

-… bien, voy a fingir que sé de lo que hablas

Solamente sí había una cosa que era verdad de aquellos cuentos: el amor que el protagonista tenía por la criatura fantástica que debía proteger

Él ya lo sentía por el joven que ahora estaba sentado a su lado tratando de ingerir un scone que le preparó Arthur

Sólo eso era real para él

* * *

(1) La religión protestante heredada de Inglaterra establece, a grandes rasgos, pone de manifiesto que el hombre es bendecido por medio de trabajo y la superación económica, siendo la manera que tiene Dios de "expresar" que las personas pueden alcanzar un paraíso tanto en la Tierra como en el Cielo

(2) Para 1617, Nueva España ya se había adherido a su provincia de Nueva Extremadura el territorio de Nuevo México de Santa Fe

(3) Me refiero a la Luisiana, bajo la administración de Nueva Francia

(4) Es decir, con todo lo que Nueva España había conquistado por proyecto novohispano a mediados del S. XVII -lo que incluye las Filipinas y la administración de la Capitanía General de Yucatán y la de Guatemala, más Cuba-, a comparación de Las 13 Colonias que apenas se desarrollaban propiamente en ese tiempo, ¿No es más lógico pensar que Alejandro estaba más grande que Alfred? Y eso que todavía le faltaba la compra de Luisiana y la conquista de la Alta California y Texas. Que EU después creciera más fue cosa distinta


	2. Respuesta

.

* * *

**02 - Respuesta  
**

* * *

Carta del Consejo de Indias

Carta de la administración del Virreinato del Perú

Carta de la Guardia Real del Fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa

Carta de la Capitanía General de Yucatán

Carta del puerto de las Filipinas

Carta de Vuestra Merced Don Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Carta de… bla, bla, bla, bla

Si había algo más aburrido que pasarse el día en el estudio autorizando cédulas y revisar solicitudes de las diferentes provincias, era leer y responder cartas

Cartas que llegaban desde España y sus diferentes instituciones; cartas que llegaban desde Filipinas y de los otros Virreinatos; cartas y cartas y cartas que lo único que decían era "_Necesito esto…_", "_Necesito lo otro…_", "_Se requiere de…_", "_Es preciso mandar…_"

Todos pedían, pedían y pedían, como si se tratasen de niños caprichosos que no valoraban el esfuerzo que se requería para llevar una miserable migaja de tamal a la mesa

Probablemente ese era el punto, que no lo valoraban, pero porque les valía completamente igual que otro se estuviese partiendo el lomo si ellos estaban bien

No cabía duda que Antonio tenía perfectamente amaestrados a los gobernadores, cardenales y virreyes que le mandaba, que a final de cuentas eran los que extendían la mano sólo para recibir e ignorar las funciones que le debían a la comunidad, a él en ausencia de ese español de ojos verdes

Suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba los paquetes de epístolas que esperaban ser abiertas, leídas y atendidas con prontitud: no era la primera vez que tenía ganas de quemarlas y mandar muy a la fregada a la bola de ineptos que no podían hacer nada sin quejarse, sin embargo, como siempre hacía cuando se quedaba sin opciones reales, sólo las contemplaba con cara de muy pocos amigos

Si bien, antes había tenido virreyes que se preocupaban por los vastos asuntos que debían ser atendidos entre los dos, la verdad era que todos, sin excepción, le dejaban el asunto de las cartas a él… claro, asegurándose de ser ellos los primeros en revisar las que tenían que ver con el Consejo de Indias, las que venían del parte del rey, las de Fernández como la imponente figura de España, y las que eran enviadas por los altos consejos de los virreinatos en el sur; ya luego en una junta le decían lo que le convenía saber o no, como siempre

Fuera de eso, todo iba para él y su estudio en el Palacio Virreinal… bueno, eso, y la pesada pero interesante tarea de viajar a sus reinos con el fin de atender las emergencias, revisar los sistemas de justicia, la calidad de los hospitales, los tratos con cofrades y lo que la Iglesia estaba haciendo a nivel administrativo

Volvió a suspirar, acariciando la cola negra de la pluma con que escribía

En cierto modo no podía quejarse, ¿cierto? Después de todo, era el Virreinato de la Nueva España y debía responder a ese nivel de trabajo por muchas razones

Ya no era ningún niño, ya no se comportaba como tal y ciertamente ya nadie lo trataba de ese modo… pero solía preguntarse qué tan bueno había sido crecer así, careciendo de la oportunidad de disfrutar sus años jóvenes con juegos, bromas, risas y amigos

¿Había sido tan malo, en su lugar, apresurarse a tomar una actitud seria e inteligente para tratar de sobrevivir ante una gente que no conocía, pero que lo lastimaba por razones que no entendía?

Pues no, era llamado "_instinto de supervivencia_"

Si portarse como un niño le ameritaban golpes, reprimendas e injusticias que lo hacían llorar todas las noches, obviamente debía crecer y tomar un papel en lo que, a final de cuentas, era suyo y lo conformaba

Debía ser Don Alejandro Rodríguez Carriedo de Velazco Yollopiltzin Tlatoateotzin (1), el Virreinato de la Nueva España

Fue cuando una mueca de burla se asomó en su rostro, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No tenía tiempo para lamentarse y añorar, ya que eso no le serviría de nada frente a Antonio, ni frente a Dios, ni frente a nadie

Estaba solo, eso era todo

Como tal, debería estar escribiendo y respondiendo esas cartas porque era su trabajo, porque nadie más lo haría, y porque le correspondía como una colonia que se hacía fuerte por sí misma

Por eso no necesitaba un consejo amable de España, ni la simpatía de sus virreyes, y menos las ingenuas esperanzas de un niño

Claro, tal cosa no significaba que esas cartas no le inspiraran un fastidio incontenible, tanto que ya tenían más de tres semanas en su escritorio y no se dignaba a abrir la primera. Lo era que le hubiesen llegado desde Cd. de México hasta allí, en Santa Fe, la capital de Nueva Extremadura y que quedaba como ciudad de frontera ante La Luisiana (2)

Se levantó del asiento y miró por la enorme ventana del salón: afuera ya se veía gente pasar, caballos, carretas, frailes, y un mercado en frente de la iglesia ya abría sus puestos a la comunidad; afuera de las murallas del lugar se veía un río y larguísimas extensiones de campos, con tierras nuevas por descubrir, más la vista de un fuerte que ya se construía con dedicación y rapidez

Tenía que ser así, porque no era precisamente un sitio tranquilo gracias a los naturales que asaltaban puntos clave como ese… aunque eso no lo tenía tan preocupado por ahora, sino el vecino de enfrente

Si estaba en aquel lugar a pesar de que en la capital asuntos bastante urgentes lo aguardaban, era porque ahí había uno mucho más importante: en la colonia francesa vecina estaba Francis Bonnefoy, _Francia_, quien comenzaba a cuestionar su conquista del territorio y tenía planes en marcha de una expansión hacia el Oeste

España naturalmente se enteró, y siendo preciso señalar con formalidad y legalidad fronteras antes de que alguno de los dos continuara con sus exploraciones, se acordó que se encontrarían a mediados de mes, el 15, tiempo suficiente para que Antonio arribara al puerto más cercano y llegara tres días antes del acordado

Apenas sonrió: aquello era prueba contundente de que ya no lo consideraba un niño cualquiera, sino Nueva España, quien necesariamente debía estar y participar en una junta de tanta importancia

Bueno fuera que no tuviera que leer tanta maldita carta

Optó por salir y caminar por el gran jardín, uno que a pesar de comenzar, ya tenía varios árboles y flores que se mecían graciosamente; por el clima dudaba que se mantuvieran vivas para su regreso de la Luisiana, pero no se trataba de ningún crimen disfrutarlas hasta entonces

Se distrajo al mirar un árbol con flores blancas… quizá demasiado, puesto que lo tomó por sorpresa escuchar pasos del césped ya muy cerca de él y apenas tener el tiempo para alejarse y desenfundar su espada hacia el extraño

… el caso fue que no se trataba de ningún extraño, sino de alguien bastante familiar y llamativo, cosa inevitable todavía en un pueblo de indios

-… ¿Jones? – creyó alucinar al ver esos ojos azules y la curvatura extendida sobre su rostro blanco - ¿Pero qué…?

-¡Alejandro! –cortó la distancia que los separaba, teniendo cuidado de no chocar contra su hoja de metal- ¡_Hello, ¿how are you_?! – sí, tenía que ser él: su risa alegre era inconfundible - ¡Jajajaja, me alegra tanto verte! ¡TANTO! – se le notó el impulso por saltarle encima, pero apenas se contuvo - ¡N-No puedo creer que tuve suerte de encontrarte! ¡Por un momento pensé que me había perdido y que estaría varado en medio de la nada!

Deseó preguntar muchas cosas, pero la impresión y algunos ruidos de pasos acercándose le indicaron lo inmediato: esconder al forastero

Tapándole la boca y diciéndole con prisa que no hablara, lo aventó a los arbustos más cercanos, apenas con tiempo para indicarle que no saliera y aparentar normalidad ante el gobernador provisional, quien llegaba con un sobre dirigido expresamente a él

Distinguió la redonda e inclinada letra manuscrita y el sello personalizado: se había de memoria cada detalle de ambas, ya preparándolo mentalmente para el impredecible contenido que Antonio se tomó "la molestia" de escribir en persona

… la leyó con prisa y atención, formulando a la vez miles de planes para zafarse del tremendo problema en que se había sumergido con la presencia de la colonia inglesa

Cuando terminó de digerir ese "_Llegaré para el atardecer_", la devolvió al mayor y le enlistó varias instrucciones para que la Nación encontrase todo a su gusto; cuando se marchó, sacó con la misma rapidez de su escondite al niño

-¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! – dijo en un pequeño puchero – !Se supone que cuando tienes un invitado, le ofreces algo de beber y lo guías a la sala!

-¿Cómo llegaste? – preguntó mientras caminaba hacia otra salida, sintiendo que el contrario ya lo seguía

-Arthur y yo fuimos a ver a Francia cerca de aquí -¿también ellos…? – Y como nos vamos mañana, pensé que no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de visitarte

-¿Cómo supiste que me encontrarías?

-Escuché a Francis mencionar que España y tú irían a verlo en unos tres días, ¡debías estar cerca si pretendías hacer un viaje tan largo! –sonrió con victoria –Miré algunos de sus mapas, tomé comida y salí de la casa en la madrugada, ¡nadie sabe que estoy aquí! Jajajaja, ¡deben estar buscándome…!

-Jones, escucha – avanzaba mucho más a prisa, casi corriendo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si alguien se entera que estás aquí sin compañía, sin anunciarte formalmente y de que entraste de manera clandestina? –miró de soslayo ese gesto que no entendía nada

-Ya sé que me regañarían, ¡pero no podía esperar para escuchar tu respuesta!

-¿Respuesta? ¿De qué? ¡Y ese no es el punto! – dieron vuelta y salieron del edificio por una puerta trasera hacia los establos. Con agilidad se colaron en él y comenzó a preparar su caballo sin demora – Si Inglaterra no te encuentra, por lo pequeño que eres pensará que alguien te raptó

-¡No soy pequeño!

-A la vista de los humanos sí, porque aparentas apenas 11 años –escuchó un bufido de molestia - ¿Sabes qué pensará después? Que da la casualidad de que a pocas horas de viaje está un reino novohispano, donde coincidentemente se encuentra Nueva España y al que llegará Antonio Fernández Carriedo, su enemigo tan odiado

-¿Se detestan tanto?

-¡No sólo eso! Se la han pasado peleando durante años –ajustó el asiento, dando los toques finales – Tu presencia injustificada puede ser causa de guerra ¡y no solamente Inglaterra podría declararla, sino España! Se le ocurriría algo de que eres un espía, y si Francia interviene, tendremos un conflicto que no podrá ser resuelto por las buenas, ¿entiendes?

-¡Yo podría explicarlo todo!

-Somos colonias, nuestra palabra no vale para nadie – suspiró en tono bajo - Si las cosas se van de nuestras manos, nosotros seremos los únicos que salgan perdiendo… como podrás ver, no fue la mejor decisión venir así como así, Jones

-… lo entiendo, fui un tonto – bajó la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño con frustración – Pero tengo mis razones, ¿sabes? ¡Aunque parezca ridículo, no podía esperar por tu respuesta! Significa mucho para mí

-¿De qué respuesta hablas?

-¡De la carta! ¡La carta que te mandé hace un mes!

Esto no tenía sentido, y con la presión de que alguien los viera, decidió cortar la conversación de manera práctica: extendió su mano al rubio, y cuando fue tomada de inmediato, lo jaló para que se sentara atrás de él; al sentir cómo se abrazaba a su cintura, extendió toda la capa y se la colocó encima, de manera que lo cubrió por completo

Salieron de inmediato a la máxima velocidad que le podía ofrecer uno de sus fieles caballos, Filogeo (3), quien no perdió minuto para superar a las carretas de la calle, a otros de su especie y finalmente al pueblo con dirección al Oriente

…

El viaje fue silencioso, sólo amortiguado por el sonido de las patas pegando contra el suelo y la respiración agitada del animal; el sol avanzaba sin demora y eso lo desesperaba al pensar que no llegarían a tiempo: si Alfred salió en la madrugada y llegó apenas a medio día, con la velocidad de Filogeo estarían en la frontera con Luisiana en unas tres horas, cuatro si el corcel descansaba (4)

No importaba si no llegaba a tiempo para recibir a Antonio –lo regañaría de todos modos-, sino evitar que 13 Colonias estuviese cerca, en territorio hostil

…

Luego de un par de horas, se detuvieron bajo uno de los árboles del paraje, donde se encargó de darle agua, primero, al más joven, y enseguida al corcel, ¡qué bueno era traer una jícara! Nunca se sabía cuándo podría necesitarse

-Alejandro – lo escuchó mientras revisaba que Filogeo estuviera bien

-¿Sí?

-No leíste mi carta, ¿cierto?

Ver su gesto decaído con una sonrisa forzada le provocó cierta culpa, sobre todo porque con eso recordó que sólo actuó impulsivamente para recibir "_la respuesta_" de una esquela que ni siquiera sabía que existía

¿El contenido era tan importante?

-¿Puede ser porque todavía no la recibes? –intentó animarse- Sí, puede ser… ¡Que extraño! J-Jajaja, pensé que si la enviaba con el sello oficial de mis procuradores, te llegaría más rápido

-Quizá precisamente por eso no la tengo conmigo – sí, no abrió ninguna de las cartas en el escritorio, pero los precintos no le fueron desconocidos – Cuando se tratan de epístolas enviadas por reinos ajenos, normalmente el virrey es quien las ve primero, y si el contenido es importante, se le informa antes a España y luego a mí

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – le miró de golpe, con el rostro colorándosele poco a poco -¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Lo más seguro es que tu carta ahora esté en posesión de Antonio -observó cómo respiraba con dificultad y comenzaba a moverse con nerviosismo, como si no supiera donde meter la cara – Pero eso es bueno: significa que tus inquietudes serán atendidas pronto entre Inglaterra y él

-¡N-No, eso no es bueno! – se paró de golpe, asustándolo un poco por la fuerza con que se impulsó - ¡Yo quería que este asunto fuera sólo entre tú y yo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no pudiste esperar?

Inhaló. Exhaló. Bajó los brazos y trató de tranquilizarse, regresándole pronto el color natural de piel al rostro, con excepción de las mejillas: esas seguían tan coloradas como los jitomates de su huerto en el convento de San Francisco

-Te contaba las cosas que había hecho después de que nos vimos aquella primera vez, ¿recuerdas? –asintió, logrando que el otro sonriera con más confianza – Decía lo mucho que he trabajado, las cosas que Arthur me enseña y cómo vuelvo cada día al bosque para alimentar a ese petirrojo que acariciabas… me preguntaba cómo lo hiciste, es decir, cómo te volviste su amigo tan fácil, porque cuando me ve sale volando y no baja si no le dejó el platito encima de una rama, ¡no sé si me tiene miedo o algo!

… era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se detenía lo suficiente para contarle una anécdota de corte personal… o más bien, que alguien se quedaba lo suficiente con él para narrarle algo así

- Y entonces comencé a hablarte de lo mucho que me había divertido contigo, ¡como al día siguiente, que fuimos al río y nos bañamos! Y horas después, al beber algo de chocolate que nos preparó España, ¡O cuando te enseñé el ganado y corrimos como locos porque un toro se enojó! Esa vez tomaste un pedazo de tela y te atreviste a enfrentarlo, ¡Te veías tan genial, que hasta las personas dejaron de trabajar para ir a verte! ¡Incluso Arthur! Y Antonio sonreía con orgullo… yo no dejaba de pensar que eras increíble

… no supo identificar el sentimiento que se le acumuló en el pecho, pero se trataba de uno parecido al que tuvo con su padre cuando lo levantaba en brazos y le besaba en las mejillas, o al reírse cuando le prestaba su chimalli (5) y se le caía por el peso

¿Por qué de repente se le atoró un nudo en la garganta y sintió ganas de soltarse a llorar? No entendió

-Al final, te preguntaba si… si podíamos ser amigos, ¡pero no por compromiso ni conveniencia! Si no de verdad, ¡de esos que leen historias de miedo juntos, o que pueden jugar con soldados de madera! S-Sé que tenemos deberes y que no podremos vernos seguido, ¡pero definitivamente quiero ser tu amigo! ¡EL MEJOR DE TODOS!

…

Oh, aquella sensación en la boca del estómago era la de…

-E-Esa era la respuesta que quería saber…

La de ser real para alguien

-¿E hiciste todo este recorrido, nos pusiste en riesgo y casi provocas una guerra por eso? – preguntó relajado, con tono cantarín al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos en gesto de "incredulidad" – Alfred, en verdad eres un tonto

-¡O-OYE! ¡NO TIENES POR QUÉ…!

-Eres un tonto porque no entendiste nada de nada – interrumpió mientras le pasaba un brazo por la espalda y lo acercaba a sí. Sonrió con complicidad, mostrando los dientes - ¡No necesitabas preguntar! Luego de todo lo que hicimos, ¿te quedaban dudas de que ya éramos amigos? ¡AJÁ! Pero "los mejores" todavía queda pendiente, ¡debemos pasar más tiempo juntos para eso!

Dudaba que hubiese escuchado algo después de "_ya éramos amigos_", o eso le decía la cara de alegría que puso y sus ojos tan azules y abiertos como podía

Luego de comentarios, reclamos y bromas, siguieron lo que les quedaba de camino con más ánimo; quizá se la contagiaron al caballo, porque corrió con mayor rapidez y llegaron en menos de lo que pensaron a la frontera

Ahí, después de darle la dirección de un correo clandestino donde podía escribirle con toda confianza –incluso en ese recibía las que le mandaban sus hermanos del Sur- y viceversa, finalmente se despidieron, prometiéndose que se mandarían cartas con frecuencia

…

Horas después, antes de lo planeado, arribó a la casa de gobierno: entró con discreción, dejó a Filogeo al cuidado de un indio y subió a cambiarse, quedando listo justo a tiempo para recibir a España

Tal y como lo predijo, la carta del pequeño 13 Colonias fue directamente a sus manos… empero, contrario a un regaño, sólo hubo una advertencia acompañada de una sonrisa amable que no le inspiró el mínimo de confianza

-No quiero que trates con esa pequeña colonia bastarda fuera de términos oficiales, ¿vale? No necesitas a nadie, Alejandro, excepto a mí

Eso fue todo, y sí, lo fue, porque dijera lo que dijera ya era demasiado tarde

Alfred F. Jones era su amigo._ El mejor de todos_

…

Se retiró a su pieza en lo que llamaban a cenar. Cerró la puerta, se acomodó frente al escritorio, y preparando hojas y tinta, comenzó a escribir su primera epístola para su nuevo mejor amigo

Había mucho que contar

* * *

(1) Es el nombre completo que me inventé, ¡así que no tomen muy en serio! xDDD En cuanto a los de corte nahuatl, tomo clases de eso en la escuela, y entre lo que he aprendido, formé esos dos: Yollopiltzin tiene como raíces "Yollotl" -corazón- y "Pilli" -hijo-, que vendría siendo "Hijo del corazón" en base a que una nación se forma por los corazones de su gente; Tlatoateotzin deriva de "Tlatoa" -gobernar- y "Teotl" -dios-, sería algo como "Dios del gobernar" tomado en un sentido más metafórico. "Tzin" es una sufijo que indica venerancia

(2) Santa Fe fue la capital de Nueva Extremadura y que se convirtió en la ciudad actual en Nuevo México, EU. Si se comparan con los límites de La Luisiana francesa, esta cruzaba un cuarto del estado contemporáneo, colindando con la ciudad

(3) Leí que es el nombre ¿griego? de un caballo que significa "Sol Poniente". Creo que convendría puesto que con la llegada de los frailes, varios de sus relatos se mezclaban con las enseñanzas de la Real y Pontificia Universidad

(4) Ya sé que es un anacronismo usar "horas", pero no recordé cómo se media el tiempo a mediados del S. XVII, e investigarlo implicaría un pequeño trabajo de archivo que no tengo tiempo de hacer u.u -el internet suele ser inútil a veces, en serio-

(5) Chimalli es "escudo" en nahuatl


	3. Waltz

.

* * *

**03 - Waltz  
**

* * *

A esas alturas de la vida, era un hecho que parecer un niño resultaba un completo dolor en el trasero

-¿Ya está listo el gran comedor?

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué hay de los músicos?

-Están en la sala contigua preparándose

La molestia más grande consistía en la forma tan despectivamente _cariñosa_ en que Arthur lo trataba cuando de política se trataba –entre otras áreas, claro-; y la manera inevitable en que se reflejaba en los gobernadores procedentes de la Madre Patria

No pensó sentirse tan… subestimado

A ello no se limitaba la cuestión, empero

-¡Arthur!

-Oh, Alfred, ¡qué bien te ves! – dejó un momento de dar instrucciones y se le acercó – Ese traje te queda perfecto, ¡me alegra habértelo traído! Y tú que decías que no lo necesitabas

Se removió con discreción en la tela incómoda –Estará bien sólo por hoy, es una ocasión especial después de todo

Portaba un chupa en tafetán de seda en color azul oscuro, con los delanteros cortados en una pieza, cuerpo y faldones; el cuello a la caja y bolsillos en las carteras; lo vestía sobre la camisa y debajo de una casaca que le llegaba a las rodillas y abierta, de la misma tonalidad que el chupa. Usaba pantaloncillo corto, medias y zapatos negros. Las empuñaduras, botones y detalles eran de color dorado y con bordados bastante finos

Se sentía tan… arcaico, forzado y ridículo, ¡mareado por esa loción que alguno de los criados le puso luego de bañarse! No sería extraño que terminara pisando a alguna señorita por accidente

-¡Qué bueno que lo tomes así! –le dio unas amistosas palmadas en el hombro – Recuerda lo que te he enseñado y definitivamente darás una buena impresión

-Sí, no tienes que decírmelo –sonrió forzadamente

-Hoy vendrá mucha gente importante –continuó, pareciendo no atender lo que acababa de decir – Para facilidad hubiese sido mejor hacer esto en Inglaterra, ¿pero qué mejor prueba de nuestra prosperidad que mostrándoles cuánto has crecido? No hay duda de que cerraré varias bocas de golpe

Suspiró. A eso se refería cuando decía que lo subestimaban, ¡no sólo como colonia, sino como sujeto! Arthur aún le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba recordar insignificancias, cosa que ya estaba muy alejada de la realidad, una que, para su ego, ya se reflejaba en su físico: ahora aparentaba 14 años, y con una mayor altura y complexión, era todo un joven

No obstante, durante todos los preparativos de aquel evento, lo que tanto se esforzó por ignorar se presentó con fuerza: tomaron por juego sus órdenes –cosa común cuando Inglaterra arribaba-, los Jefes apenas escucharon las inconveniencias para su gente de un evento tan repentino, no lo dejaron participar en las juntas, y mucho menos permitieron que organizara –de perdida- los arreglos de la celebración que se daría en SU casa

Las cosas no se limitaron a desplazarlo en cuanto a entidad colonial, sino que rozaron las niñerías: no lo tomaron en serio, sus quejas fueron vistas como caprichos y le llovieron órdenes, reproches y llamadas de atención

"Alfred, no toques eso", "Alfred, mejor ve a fuera", "Alfred, ¿qué esperas? Ya deberías estar listo", "Alfred, ¿por qué no nos dejas esto?", "Alfred, pon atención"

No era que aquello le fuese ajeno, pero después de los años, llegó a imaginar que lo tomaría más en serio

Soñar no costó nada, aunque sí el ego de joven emprendedor que ya se distinguía en su espíritu

-¿Me está escuchando?

-Por supuesto –respondió de inmediato – Es de suma importancia que me comporte como un caballero, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, porque es tu primer baile de nivel internacional –reforzó con orgullo – Además, como sabes, esto no lo hicimos por mero placer

Asintió, un poco más animado - ¿España llegará pronto?

-Tiene que hacerlo –frunció el ceño a pesar de que su prepotente sonrisa no se borró – No existe pretexto si ya me envió un aviso hace un mes desde Santa Fe

España e Inglaterra habían firmado la paz en 1604, un año después de que la reina Isabel I muriera. Ahora que ese tratado cumplía un siglo, y a raíz de algunas confrontaciones que tuvieron ambas naciones, se pensó que sería apropiado conmemorar el aniversario con un banquete y su respectivo baile; se eligió hacerlo en su casa dado que las discrepancias se dieron en territorio americano

No era secreto para nadie que celebraciones del tal calibre lo incomodaban, incluso que armaba pretextos si con ello los evitaba… sin embargo, a pesar de que todo se decidió antes de que lo supiese, había manera de sacarle provecho. Mucho

-La primera pieza que bailes debe ser con una dama española –continuó con voz resignada – Nos ayudará a borrar varios problema de golpe

-Respecto a eso… - usó un tono bajo, pero muy seguro. Esperaba que el involuntario rojo no se hubiese colado en sus mejillas – Esperaba hacerlo con alguien parecido a mí

-¿A qué te refieres?

Normalmente no le prestaría tanta atención a una simple danza… ahora las razones sobraban, y por la magnitud de la ocasión, quería que fuese especial, algo digno de ser recordado

-Sí, quiero decir, alguien como nosotros

-¡Ni hablar! Ya estaremos en paz, pero te equivocas si piensas que dejaré que España…

-No hablo de él – interrumpió –Me refería a Nueva España

Ese era el punto a aprovechar: si la fiesta sería en su hogar y el mismo Antonio iría, naturalmente Alejandro tendría que asistir. La idea era emocionante en incontables aspectos

-No lo sé, Alfred

-¡Sería de gran ayuda! Mucha más si iniciara con una señorita – sonrió con amplitud, confiado -¡Piénsalo! Nueva España y yo somos vecinos muy cercanos, hemos crecido a nuestro ritmo sin llegar a la competencia, y después de Matt, es con quien mejor me llevo, ¿No sería más fácil demostrar que Antonio y tú se llevan bien reflejándolo en sus colonias?

-Bueno, si lo pones así…

-Y personalmente, me sentiría en mayor confianza –nada como fingir "inocente inseguridad" para dar el golpe final. Siempre funcionaba con Arthur – Alejandro es a quien más conozco de las colonias españolas, y entre tus ocupaciones y los invitados, no me sentiría tan intimidado, ¿qué dices?

Pareció reflexionarlo un momento… pero luego de un suspiro, mostró esa curvatura de labios que ponía cuando no era capaz de decirlo "No"

-De acuerdo, tú ganas

-¡Ya verás que funcionará! – sostuvo con ánimo

Y vaya que tenía motivos para estarlo: no lo veía desde hacía un par de décadas, y aunque las cartas lo mantenían al día, no era lo mismo, ¡Más aún! Con su llegada podría enseñarle cuánto había crecido, y con un poco de suerte, tendría la oportunidad de lucirse como joven caballero, halagarlo e impresionarle

Demostrarle que ya no era un niño se tornaba en el gran objetivo. Que ya no sentía como uno, más

Que su ansiedad de ser "el mejor amigo" trascendió a un nivel inexplicable, era la razón para que no hubiese escapado y estuviese ahí, usando un traje que ya le picaba

-Debo pensar que pasarás la mayor parte de la velada con él, ¿cierto?

-… ¿No puedo?

-No precisamente- se sobó la sien –Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa –asintió despacio –Por favor, no se te ocurra seguirle sus juegos, y mucho menos a imitarlo

Dibujó un gesto de confusión -¿Imitarlo? ¿Sobre qué?

-No puedes convivir con España y su cultura sin pagar el precio – expresó con fastidio – Y si a eso se le agregan las indirectas costumbres de Francia y Prusia, es la manera perfecta de echar a perder la decencia

Esa palabra no le gustó

Evidentemente sabía algo que él no, ¿pero qué? ¡¿Y por qué?! Se suponía que él era quien mejor conocía al moreno, ¿alguna información se le escapó, o le fue negada? Se sintió como un verdadero idiota

-Ahora que lo pienso – llamó su atención –No hay que descartar que tal vez bailes tu primera pieza con una dama hispana –suspiró – Por el mismo motivo que te pido que no lo imites, es por lo que creo que se negará a darte algo de tiempo en la pista

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – cuestionó en voz alta y demandante, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor - ¡Al menos por educación, no puede hacer eso!

-N-No sería tan grave

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

Sus quejas ya no pudieron ser atendidas, puesto que un sirviente los interrumpió avisando que los primeros invitados ya llegaban

El de ojos esmeralda, contrario a ofrecerle una respuesta, le miró de aquella forma que decía "Compórtate", ignorando y subestimando otra vez sus necesidades como joven. Eso lo irritó especialmente en dicho momento

Bufó con molestia. No estuvo dispuesto a arruinarlo: podía pasarlo por alto en tanto sabía que vería a Rodríguez y obtendría respuestas directas

Quizá su razonamiento aún era simple, porque a sabiendas de que aquello también era una prueba para evaluar su estatuto mundial –cosa que tomaba con seriedad, de eso no había duda-, ver a su amigo y aspirar a arrancarle suspiros de anhelo era de mayor importancia

Tal vez sí seguía siendo un niño

-Vamos, Alfred: también debes recibir a los invitados

Sin embargo, nada podía fallar esa noche

Él era Alfred F. Jones, las 13 Colonias y un joven caballero que estaba creciendo y ya era capaz de provocar a quien se lo propusiera

Y Alejandro tenía que saber eso

* * *

En poco menos de una hora, el salón se encontró casi lleno

Reconoció a varios de sus propios ministros, a algunos de Inglaterra, y su puso que los que le eran ajenos eran los españoles y novohispanos. Todos eran acompañados por su familia inmediata: esposa e hijos en edad de una reunión así

Pero no había rastro de España, y menos de su colonia

Entre las desesperantes presentaciones y las aburridas charlas de inicio, a cada oportunidad miraba hacia las puertas principales, esperando un anuncio o su entrada espectacular. No despreció conversación, menos con alguna hija de un padre prestigioso… no obstante, la vista regresaba ahí, junto con un vacío en el estómago que lo irritaba y lo hacía sentirse despreciado

Entre todas las personas, el moreno no podía dejarlo plantado. No podía

-Ha hecho una maravilla en tan poco tiempo, Mr. Jones – le halagó un ministro español con el que se detuvo a hablar un momento – Pronto será una entidad reconocida, se lo aseguro

-Muchas gracias –sonrió con hipocresía… claro, la necesitaba para sacarle alguna información de sus superiores – Pero es lejano el día que me compare con mi estimado vecino del sur- eso sí fue en serio –Realmente espero verlo esta noche, ¡ha pasado tato tiempo desde la última vez que nos reunimos!

-Oh, sí, Don Alejandro, ¡extraordinario muchacho! Tenga por seguro que vendrá, ¡faltaba más!

-¿Usted cree?

-Por supuesto. No dude que aparecerá junto a Don Antonio, ¡no tardan! Sólo llevan a cabo el "elegante retraso" de los invitados de honor, ¡costumbres que no pueden olvidarse!

¿Elegante retraso? No había escuchado algo parecido… aunque si lo decía con tanta soltura un ministro, al menos se trataba de una costumbre en las Españas. Una pésima si lo hacía esperar tanto

Vaya, no pensó que la puntualidad, un detalle del que sólo Arthur se preocupaba con tanta ansiedad, ocasionaría un efecto similar en él

La suerte estuvo de su lado, empero

Justo al finalizar esa reflexión, el inglés se aceró y le susurró "Ya están aquí"

En minutos se colocaron en la entrada con la atención de la audiencia sobre ellos. Discretamente se acomodó chalequillo, y exhalando para relajarse, aguardó

…

Un par de sirvientes abrieron la madera al mismo tiempo

En cuanto ambas figuras se distinguieron, el salón estalló en aplausos de bienvenida, incluyéndolos

Identificó enseguida a España: sus ojos verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño, la piel blanca y esa curvatura de labios amigable fueron inconfundibles, siendo que la casaca roja de seda y costuras doradas resaltaba su porte. Arthur le sonrió con tanta hipocresía, y Antonio le correspondió tal cual, que empezaron ese juego de diplomacia con buena maestría

El espectáculo fue interesante, pero sin comparársele al que por sí solo provocó el exótico pupilo

Alejandro había crecido. Aparentaba 16 años. Su complexión era delgada con ligera musculatura, y aunque se puso más alto, ya medían lo mismo –de vista-. El cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros, lo acomodó en una coleta baja que le daba un parecido mayor con Carriedo; la textura de su piel, el color, la apariencia de las extremidades, sus facciones y las rojizas pupilas era como las recordaba, y a la vez diferente; y con ese traje de color gris y detalles en un negro que lanzaba pequeños brillos, se veía más maduro y _muchísimo más atractivo_

Claramente no fue el único que lo pensó, o eso le indicaron los suspiros generales de las jóvenes damas alrededor. No le preocupó del todo puesto que sería el primero en acercársele y acaparar su absoluta atención por el resto de la noche. Confiaba en ello

Inglaterra saludó a España, y después a la colonia. Él hizo lo propio también: recibió al español con un cabeceo respetuoso –aunque su mirada gélida lo inquietó-, y al novohispano, con la mejor de sus sonrisas; que le correspondiera con el mismo gesto cargado de familiaridad y complicidad, fue suficiente para saber que era exactamente el chico que le hablaba de sus aventuras en aquellas epístolas. Fue perfecto

Caminaron a paso confiando, teniendo que hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, unas que no lo hubieran molestado tanto si las señoritas no hubieran estado comiéndoselo con los ojos

No por ello se desanimó: había mucho que aprovechar en vez de tomarle atención a un patético séquito de chicas estúpidas

-_Good night, Alexander_ – dijo canturrón en cuanto se hallaron solos. Usó su idioma para intentar ponerlo en problemas _- I wondered what time get here. Punctuality is not your forte, I see_

_-__ ¿__Did I hear what my arrival was impatient?_ – contestó sin problema. Levantó una ceja con interés - _You are not aware of the "Elegant delay", which surprise_

Intercambiaron por un momento miradas de burla y reto, un tanto altivas y juguetonas

…

De no ser porque se hallaban en público, hubiesen estallado en estruendosas carcajadas. Se conformaron con reír en voz baja y darse un apretón fuerte de manos

_-¿Qué tal está tu español?_ – contraatacó con la misma táctica. Demonios _-¿Podrás decir que me extrañabas en un idioma que sí es digno de caballeros temerarios?_

_-Estás siendo… muy engreído_ –habló despacio para evitar errores. Era bueno aprendiendo otras lenguas, pero aquel sí que era complicado y aún estaba atrasado _- ¿Quién… dijo que… algo así pasó?_

-Tú, Alfred- continuó ya en el idioma con que se entendían seres como ellos -¿Y qué sucede? ¿No me lo dirás? Bueno, basta ver tu rostro para saber que así fue, pero por educación vendría bien

La sonrisa pícara que le lanzó provocó mariposas en su estómago. Ojala no se hubiese puesto rojo - ¡Hablas demasiado! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo diré? ¡O siquiera que así fue!

-Ah~ estoy confundido –suspiró con drama burlón – ¡El Alfred a quien le mando cartas no se parece en nada al que tengo frente a mí! Me preguntó que le ocurrió, ¿se lo comieron los gatos?

-¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Sólo creció, como podrás ver! – lanzó con orgullo- El tiempo en que no nos hemos visto tuvo sus frutos

-Pues sí, me doy cuenta – su mirada recorriéndolo lo puso nervioso, pero le gustó por mucho –Tus facciones ya no son del todo infantiles… y te has puesto más alto… - le observó de muy, muy mala manera- ¿Qué rayos…? Mides lo mismo que yo, casi

-Bueno, ¡no esperabas que me quedara enano por siempre, ¿verdad?! – curveó los labios a pesar de esa mirada. Sabía que era de broma –Seguramente muchos creen que tenemos la misma edad

Eso fue un claro "_Ya estoy grande. Piensa en mí con mayor seriedad_". Si el contrario lo entendió, sería un misterio milenario

-Quizá – respondió bastante relajado – Aunque también sabrás que la edad no suele tener correspondencia con la madurez~

Cierto, no pensó en eso… y tampoco tuvo tiempo de responder puesto que un grupo considerables de señoritas se les acercaron, y con toda su intrigosa cortesía, lo desplazaron –literalmente- para dejar al novohispano a solas, a su merced

Por educación no las apartó de golpe. Por eso "pacientemente" esperó a que el acosado se disculpara con ellas y regresara a su lado

Eso no sucedió, sin embargo

Alejandro no abandonó a las admiradoras, y menos pareció incómodo: se notaba muy divertido por las preguntas tontas, halagado por las asfixiantes atenciones; se agregó que les lanzaba comentarios de cautivadora galantería, besaba enguantadas manos con deliciosa coquetería; apenas si posaba la mirada en la piel descubierta del pecho o los brazos, y ya tenía a todas enamoradas, jurándole amor eterno

Observó hacia sus mentores en busca de respuestas: España apenas miró la escena, pero lo hizo tranquilo, como quien ve aplicado una vez más lo que ha inculcado; Inglaterra también apenas prestó atención, y al hacerlo, desvió la vista mientras movía la cabeza con reproche

… así que a eso se refería con "_echar a perder la decencia_"

…

Entendía que la educación española e inglesa era distinta

No pareció extraño que Antonio reflejara en su colonia la "pasión" y que este la moldeara a su estilo

Aquellos coquetos podían ser una señal de que sabía dirigirse en tales reuniones acorde a su edad

…

Y aun así estaba enojado. Muy, muy enojado

… no hizo escenas. No demostró su ira. Se acercó hacia otros invitados y llevó conversación digna a su categoría

No era un niño, ya lo había dicho, y no se perdonaría si se contradecía por medio de un espectáculo degradante

... pero le estaba costando trabajo contenerse

…

Y naturalmente llegó a su límite más o menos media hora después, cuando los músicos comenzaron a tocar –en lo que esperaban el banquete- y Rodríguez sacó a bailar a una joven inglesa, preciosa e inocente, blanca de ojos grises y talle espigado

Antes que Arthur lo obligara a hacer lo mismo, se disculpó con su interlocutor y se retiró un momento al jardín, soltando el aire reprimido en sus pulmones de golpe. Se adentró rápidamente entre los rosales y los árboles sin pensarlo, sintiendo el aire frío de la temporada pegarle de lleno en la cara y cómo le cortaba

-Estúpido Alejandro –masculló mientras arrancaba una hoja y la deshacía a prisa

Pero más él, porque a pesar de la manera tan cínica en que se paseaba con las jóvenes en sus narices, sabía que tenía la mayor parte de la culpa: "crecer" implicaba reprimir enfermizamente las inconformidades, así que tenía que cruzarse de brazos

No obstante… también era cierto que el moreno se fue con ellas como lo más natural del mundo, como si él no estuviese ahí… b-bueno, podía deberse a que había asistido a más eventos y sabía cómo proceder, empero, del mismo modo dominaba cómo escaparse

¿Acaso él no era lo suficientemente importante como para que se largara de la concurrencia y corriera a su lado?

…

¿Podía ser que había sido el único estúpido que lo extrañó? ¿El desesperado? ¿El que vestía ese traje ridículo sólo para lucir bien y lograr que se impresionara?

¡Jah! Qué ganas de reírse de sí mismo, ¡era patético! Sobre todo porque él era 13 Colonias, ¡un joven en crecimiento y muy increíble! ¡Alguien que no se desanimaba con facilidad y se burlaba de los problemas, los protocolos y de las ridículas costumbres!

Sí, indudablemente él era el más estúpido, y eso no lo hacía sentir mejor, porque a pesar de que se escapó e ignorara el resto de la velada al de ojos rojos, el dolor ya estaba instalado y no se iría en larga temporada, hasta que su amor propio se alzara de nuevo con creces

-Qué porquería…

-Si te refieres al vino, estoy de acuerdo contigo

-¡A-AH! –dio un tremendo brinco lejos de la pequeña banca en que se había sentado, aterrorizado - ¡¿A-ALEJANDRO?!

-Hola – sonrió con malicia. Ocupaba todavía el lugar a su lado en el asiento - ¿Te asusté?

-¡J-JAJAJA! ¡_OF COURSE NOT_! – empezó a reír con fuerza- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Y-Yo nunca me asusto!

-Uhn, te creo – fue evidente que no. Traía una copa en la mano –Dios, ¿qué clase de reserva tienen aquí? No es nada personal, pero he probado mejores vinos en el peor _tianguis_ de Santa Fe, ¿no tuvieron tiempo de comprarle algunos a Francia, o qué?

-¡¿Yo qué voy a saber de eso?! ¡Soy muy joven para beber! ¡Y TÚ TAMBIÉN!

-Ah~, si vieras que me embriago desde el primer año en que se fundó un cabildo en mi casa~

-¡De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?! – Se forzó a dibujar una sonrisa – Pensé que estabas bailando con aquella chica

-Sí, pero en cuanto se terminó la pieza, te seguí hasta aquí

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-En primera, para que Antonio no volviera a fregarme con sacar a otra "_niña con un padre rico_" - ¿a él también…?- También porque me estaban mareando tantos malos perfumes– cierto – Y lo último… - dejó la copa a un lado – Para hablar un rato contigo

-¿C-Conmigo? – se coloró, pero lo ocultó la sombra de los árboles - ¿Hay algo que…?

-No tiene que haber motivo –levantó los hombros con obviedad- Digo, es la primera vez que nos vemos en décadas, ¿qué tiene de extraño querer pasar tiempo juntos?

-… eso no se notaba hace un rato

-Tengo debilidad por las mujeres, no lo niego, pero hay momentos para ellas y para nosotros. Sólo quería que se adelantara el nuestro

Enrojeció más, si es que eso era posible, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del efecto de sus palabras en él? Seguro que no por la manera relajada en que las decía… y porque no se distinguió burla

-Me sorprendió que no te acercarás a alguna chica – continuó sin trabas – Es tu primer baile internacional, ¿no? Al menos debiste hablar un rato con la que sería tu pareja

Vaya, había olvidado eso

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-… no porque quisiera, si es a lo que te refieres –suspiró y miró a otro lado- Fue con España

Lo vio tan resignado y frustrado, apretando la mandíbula furiosamente, que decidió dejarlo por la paz

De todos modos, llegado a ese punto, era momento de la proposición inicial, uno alentado cuando se escuchó una pieza de vals hasta donde estaban

Debía ser que la suerte estaba de su lado, ¡e-era para aprovecharse!

-Volvamos –se levantó –O nos van a estar _chingando_ conque no nos comportamos

-¿S-Sabes? Creo que ya hablé bastante con quien quiero bailar

-¿Ah, sí? Qué raro, no te vi… pero bueno, anda, antes de que dejes plantada a la fina dama que…

Las palabras se esfumaron cuando, con una inclinación elegante y un ofrecimiento deliciosamente suave, extendió su mano de aquella manera en que se hacía cuando se pedía una danza

Sonrió con sutilidad, le miró con dulzura; aguardó lo necesario para ir notando cómo Alejandro pasaba de la sorpresa, al incomprensible nerviosismo; soportó esa posición en tanto podía seguir admirando las pupilas rojas abiertas con confusión, y el tenue carmesí en su rostro

Lo había impresionado, no le cabía duda de ello

…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Tanto tiempo sin decir algo, y eso era lo primero que soltaba? No pudo evitar soltar una risilla tranquila, enternecido – Te invito a bailar

-… ¿por…?

-Porque eres con quien quiero hacerlo – él era el más pequeño de ambos, pero nunca antes se sintió tan grande, con un dominio total de la situación – Dijiste que debía hablar antes con mi pareja, ¿cierto? Pues ya lo hice, y ahora es tiempo de bailar

-… ¿No tenías que hacerlo con una chica? Y enfrente de los invitados

-Sí, lo haré, pero esa será la segunda danza, aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrario – cerró un ojo con complicidad, saciándose del gesto pudoroso que apenas se vio en el otro. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a que fuera él quien se portara coqueto – La primera quiero que sea contigo, aquí, y que sólo lo sepamos los dos

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Igual el que fuera con una dama

-Sigue sin tener sentido

-… Si lo pones así, te diré que es un secreto

…

Dio un largo suspiro. Se acomodó un mechón del flequillo que insistía en caer exactamente sobre su ojo, y se sobó el cuello. No supo por qué, aunque no importó dado que aceptó su invitación colocando la mano sobre la suya

Al sentir ese calor, inmediatamente cerró la palma y lo acercó hacia sí, lo suficiente para mirarse de cerca y casi percibir sus respiraciones chocando; sujetó su cintura con delicada fuerza, y apretó su mano con seguridad

Comenzó a guiar sus meceres al ritmo de un vals que no identificó, pero que siempre recordaría

…

…

Cuando la música se terminó, tuvo que parar el movimiento, sin embargo, no se separó ni un milímetro de aquel moreno que ahora, después de ponerlo en problemas, ya sonreía con burla, con esa complicidad que siempre le hacía reír y le arrancaba escalofríos

-Has crecido, Alfred

-Te lo dije~

-Pero te falta mucho para alcanzarme

-¡Hey! Algún día lo haré~

-Supongo que sí, porque por ahora sigues siendo un mocoso– dio un paso lejos y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón -¡Te pusiste celoso sólo al verme hablar con las chicas! ¿Tienes idea de lo infantil que se vio eso?

-¡¿E-EH?! – entonces, ¿sí se dio cuenta…?

-Y en vez de acercarte, te fuiste con el resto, ¿pero qué diablos pensabas? ¡Deberías saber que nada se compara a las atenciones de tan encantadoras damas! Eres un niño~

-¡N-No es cierto! ¡Ya no lo soy!

-¿En serio? Pues no se notó, ¿pero qué vas a comprender? ¡Todavía ni te interesan! Cuando crezcas, quizá entiendas lo valioso que es estar rodeado de ellas todo el tiempo, ¡una para cada día!

Gruñó molesto. Sin quitar su sonrisa corrió a su lado

Probablemente sí seguía siendo un jovenzuelo, pero también su amigo, o de lo contrario, se habría dado cuenta que estaba celoso por él, no por las chicas

También habría notado que ya sentía diferente, y que ese vals que tuvieron significó mucho más de lo que pensaba

Algún día lo sabría, tal vez…

Algún día le haría ver que ya había crecido, y que no sólo era capaz de ponerse a su altura, sino que podía superarlo

Le haría ver la gama de sentimientos que todavía no tenía claros y buscaría una manera de aprovecharlos, una victoria absoluta… claro, algún día

… pero tenía la sensación de que sería pronto


	4. Juana

_.  
_

* * *

**04 - Juana*  
**

* * *

A veces se sorprendía de sí mismo, y sin alardear, eso era bastante extraño a dichas alturas

Extraño en el sentido de que "_ya se conocía lo bastante bien_" como para asegurar un control sobre lo que decía, lo que no y con quien… bueno, no podía culparse si lo pensaba con cuidado

Sin saber muy bien por qué, 13 Colonias siempre terminaba cuestionándole cosas "sorprendentes", y gracias a esa inocente y brillante sonrisa suya, obtenía respuestas

Qué conveniente, demonios

-¿Eh? – dijo aquello en una superficial señal de confusión -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno… ¡pues eso! – miró hacia otro lado –No es muy difícil de entenderlo, ¿no? Sólo fue algo que se me ocurrió preguntar

Sonrió con burla – Pero _qué pregunta_, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió precisamente?

Alfred era un chico muy seguro y divertido, pero luego _quien-sabía-por-qué_ le daba por ponerse rojo y nervioso… cosa que al final no importaba, porque conseguía respuestas. Eso, y sumando cierta debilidad que sentía hacia él, era una fórmula perfecta para la poción de la verdad

No le gustaba aquello, porque contraria a la naturaleza que dibujaba exteriormente, guardaba con enfermizo recelo cuestiones personales en su interior, en su mente y corazón. Se conocía, y sabía que no tendría la menor consideración con el pobre diablo que quisiese saber más de lo que ofrecía, por ello le era preocupantemente sencillo desviar el tema

No le importaba que se tratara de una dama bellísima, del mismo Antonio, o de su mejor amigo: no decía más de lo que planeado

Ahora, si con "Jones" era inevitable sincerarse un poco más, no quería decir que estuviera en desventaja

-Jajaja, ¡como dije, sólo lo pensé! – sí, reía, pero seguía igual de rojo - ¡No importa! Dime, ¿me responderás?

_No le decía toda la verdad_

Ese era el punto a su favor, y si Alfred no lo sabía o no, francamente no interesaba

Si era su amigo, _el mejor_, debería entenderlo y no intentar traspasar eso

-Si lo pones así… - miró hacia el techo – Sí, ¿por qué no? Algún día teníamos que hablar de esto, creo

-¡¿De verdad?! – le gustaba cuando lo miraba con esa energía: era como si estuviera dispuesto a seguirlo en la aventura más temeraria de sus vidas - ¡¿Me lo dirás?!

-¡Naturalmente! – alardeó aún con su sonrisa –Es decir, siendo el más grande, mi deber es instruirte en los secretos del amor y el cortejo, ¡al menos, así conseguirás novia! – movió la cabeza en desaprobación fingida – A tu edad, yo ya había conocido los encantos de las mujeres y experimentado las hermosas angustias de sus respuestas – le observó de reojo –En serio, Alfred, ya te habías tardado en interesante en ellas

-S-Sí, en ellas, ¡_of course_! – estrechó la almohadilla sobre sus rodillas – P-Pero pregunté algo específico, ¡no creerás que me lanzaré sobre todas!

-¿Y por qué no? Yo lo hago todo el tiempo

Frunció un poco el ceño, inseguro y confundido –Es algo muy… desconsiderado, ¿qué tal si le interesas en verdad a una? La lastimarías

-¿Por qué? Que corteje a muchas, no quiere decir que no me importen… claro, cada una a su manera y en cierta cantidad, pero es interés a final de cuentas –sonrió con nostalgia –Alfred, todavía eres un niño

Jones estaba algo obsesionado por ser tomado con seriedad, como un adulto a pesar de su cara de 14 años, por eso no le extrañó que tal comentario le molestara en serio. Era muy sensible con ese tema, y aunque procuraba evitarlo – en cierto modo compartían esa ira-, a veces era demasiado tentador _chingarlo_

Además, debía admitir que sí se estaba comportando como un niño, ¡bastaba reparar en la pregunta que le hizo! Eso sólo lo cuestionaría un… mocoso, ¡era la verdad! Pero como su amigo, lo ayudaría

No había de qué preocuparse: siempre había controlado qué decir en lindes personales, y con él no sería la excepción

-Alejandro, por favor, te agradecería que no me llamaras así – era rarísimo que hablara "bien" cuando estaban juntos, así que era señal de que en verdad se enojó – Sabes que estoy creciendo y tengo deberes de adulto

Suspiró mientras curveaba los labios con cansancio –Sí, lo que tú digas

En realidad, lo envidaba en ese sentido: 13 Colonias tenía todo el tiempo para vivir como un niño, gozar la vida como tal y a un Inglaterra que aprobaba dicho comportamiento… en cambio él, de buenas a primeras, fue forzado a convertirse en alguien mayor por supervivencia

Claro, no era algo que le diría

Nadie podía saber que a esas alturas de su existencia, había espacio para suspirar por inocencia

-¿Sabes? Te sueles quejar del Sr. Kirkland, ¡pero a veces te comportas como él! – agregó con aire divertido, riéndose por la cara de terror que el otro puso – O peor, créeme

-¡Waaaa! ¡No digas eso! – agitó los brazos de forma cómica - ¡Somos muy diferentes! ¡Deberías verlo!

Bien, nada como desviarlo del tema para relajar el ambiente

-Bueno, de todos modos no hablábamos de eso – se levantó - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? Este no me inspira lo suficiente~

Comenzó a caminar fuera del cuarto seguido de 13 Colonias, quien continuaba diciendo cosas para probar que era diferente de Inglaterra… ¡qué extraño! ¿Qué tenía de malo parecerse a él? Era alguien muy inteligente y fuerte. Personalmente sentía mucho respeto, y uno verdadero que nació por sí mismo

-¿Y qué hay de ti? – dijo de pronto - ¡También eres similar a Mr. Fernández!

… sí, eso era cierto

-No podía evitarse, supongo

-¡Jah! ¿Lo ves? –sonrió con victoria –No te quejas de él, ¡pero estoy seguro de que odias que te comparen!

… sí, pero a la vez no

-Es más complicado~ -canturreó para quitarle importancia - ¡Aunque tiene sus puntos buenos! Digo, en cierto modo aprendí a conquistar damiselas, ¡es algo de lo que te beneficiaras tú también!

-Yo no quiero conquistarlas a todas– habló en voz baja – Además, pregunté otra cosa

-Ya sé, hombre –suspiró – Que estés tan ansioso por saber específicamente eso me parece sospechoso –la verdad era que no, pero ponerlo en problemas era divertido, y lo consiguió al ver su rostro rojo - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Puedo pensar que tú ya…?

-¡No! E-Es decir, no tiene que haber una razón – miraba a otro lado mientras sonreía con aparente seguridad - ¿Y no dijiste que era normal?

-Pues sí, aunque normalmente entra la curiosidad cuando comienzas a sentir algo parecido… -con él así fue - ¿Será que crees que ya estás enamorado de alguien?

Que casi casi se atragantara con su aliento fue una respuesta suficiente - ¡Oh! ¡¿En serio?! – estaba sorprendido. No lo ocultó al sonreírle con sinceridad- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que te pasó! ¡Te habías tardado! – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda - ¡Jah! El pequeño Alfred al fin se enamoró, ¡y yo que pensaba que te harías sacerdote! Con eso de que no puedes decir "sexo" sin colorarte (1), ¡qué bien! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! Vamos, ¡tenemos que celebrarlo! Conozco un buen lugar en que podríamos tomar algo y…

-¡No es lo que piensas! –interrumpió con prisa - ¡N-No estoy enamorado ni nada parecido! Nada más quería saber si…

-Jah~ ya entendí –el cerró el ojo con complicidad –"No estás enamorado", pero quieres saber lo que se siente y comprobar si es lo que te pasa, ¿verdad? ¡Haberlo dicho antes! –lo tomó del brazo - ¡Con mayor razón debemos charlar en otro lado! Lejos de oídos indiscretos y con un ambiente apropiado, ¡sígueme!

Corrió con prisa, sujetándolo bien para que acompasara sus pasos y no lo perdiera de vista, ¡es que era impresionante! ¡Alfred, ese niño al fin sentía lo que era el amor! De todas las personas, creyó que nunca lo vería en él, ¡con eso de que era un alma tan libre, curiosa y soñadora! Algo tan terrenal haciéndole efecto era digno de ser visto

Sin embargo… aunque sí estaba feliz por él, no podía decir que totalmente…

El hecho en sí ya era trágico, porque al fin conocería una de las grandes tristezas que implicaba ser un país… y dependiendo de su fortaleza, sería el modo en que se moldearía en el futuro

Esperaba que pudiese superar la prueba sin perder la visión de que el mundo era un lugar increíble y digno de ser explorado, como le pasó a él

El sentimiento de amor, esa sensación en modo universal, era una de las cosas que lamentaba haber conocido

Deseaba que no le sucediera lo mismo a Jones, porque era su mejor amigo y lamentaría que su brillo se desvaneciera a causa de una de las más peligrosas creaciones de los humanos

Eso llamado amor simplemente no existía

No deberían hacerles creer que podía existir para sujetos como ellos

…

Salieron sin problema de la casa de gobierno de Xalapa, donde días antes habían arribado las entidades inglesas con el fin de arreglar disgregaciones en los tratados de límites en el norte. España estaba presente, así que personalmente los recibió y llevó las discusiones

Eso significaba que por el momento no lo necesitaba, y como le dijo en cuanto vio a 13 Colonias bajar del barco junto con Inglaterra:

_"-Alejandro, hazte cargo de ese niño"_

Aun si eso implicaba "_no lo quiero cerca de cosas importantes del gobierno_", cumplía al pie de la letra: jugaron en el mar, hablaron durante horas, le cocinó y varias actividades que harían dos amigos que no se habían visto en un par de años (2)

Se sintió normal y eso lo agradeció… y como un bonus, estaba lo de hablar sobre cosas de jóvenes

Le contaría su experiencia… junto con las advertencias de antes

No lo orillaría a que se negara a un sentimiento así, pero más que nada porque debía aprender por sí mismo que ellos no tenían opciones en tal sentido

A veces era un dolor en el trasero ser el mayor de ambos y tener la obligación moral de guiarlo

…

Llegaron a una pequeña playa no muy lejana de la propiedad que usaba cuando debía quedarse en el puerto

La arena era blanca, el mar completamente azul al igual que el cielo. Claro, hacía un calor bastante fuerte, pero enseguida se hallaban unas rocas lo suficientemente grandes para crear una cueva refrescante, y como el sitio era privado, ni una persona se veía en kilómetros

Era el lugar perfecto para hablar

…

Al tomar asiento en la superficie dura y fría, lo invitó a su lado, gozando de la sombra que seguro su acompañante disfrutó: venir de un lugar tan frío no lo ayudaba en los cambio de clima, sobre todo en su casa, que apenas si caminaba un poco ya pasaba del calor tropical al frío de montaña (3)

-Muy bien – inició con complicidad – Ahora que ya estamos aquí, ¿podrías repetirme tu pregunta?

Lo vio suspirar y jugar con sus manos. Era increíble cómo podía avergonzarse de algo tan simple

-Yo… quería saber si te has enamorado

Lo pensó un momento

…

-No podría decirlo con certeza… pero creo que sí –sonrió un poco, recordando la imagen de la dama de aquellos años – Quizá lo primero que podría decir de ella… es que era una mujer brillante

Tragó un poco -¿Muy hermosa?

-Bueno, sí, a mí me lo parecía… aunque me refiero más a que era demasiado inteligente, condenadamente inteligente como nunca nadie lo podría ser… -extendió más su curvatura de labios – De hecho, la primera vez que la vi fue en la corte por recomendaciones de conocidos prelados que hablaban de una "_niña brillante, prodigiosa y sagaz, que había superado los exámenes más rigurosos por más que excelencia_"… sí, no puedo negar que me impresionó su fama, de la que ya escuchábamos los virreyes y yo antes de que fuese presentada, pero el impacto no pudo medirse cuando la vi entrar en el salón durante una tertulia… -suspiró -¿Podría medirse su belleza y su inteligencia con algo terrenal? Francamente lo dudé, porque apenas a sus 15 años ya demostraba ser superior a las figuras intelectuales de la corte y opacaba a las más finas damas con sus comentarios ocurrentes y astutos (4)

Se acostó en el espacio que brindaba la cueva, mirando el techo oscuro y fresco de la roca

-En ese tiempo, yo ya tenía mucha experiencia en cortejar a las mujeres, y estúpidamente pensé que podría hacer lo mismo con ella… ¡si hubieras visto! Me dejó como un tonto con unas cuantas palabras y enseguida se alejó dejándome el aroma de rosas de su cabello en la nariz… - rió un poco –Jejeje, me alegré de que nadie más se hubiese dado cuenta, porque seguramente el virrey me hubiera mandado a estudiar a España, ¡y eso no podía ser! No cuando ya producía estudios que competían con las teorías de "la madre patria", ¡y esa mujer era la prueba contundente! Claramente no podía irme cuando sólo quería estar con ella, aunque fuera quedando como un imbécil o como un alumno que le superaba por muchos años

Casi podía verla frente a él, en esa ocasión con su vestido dorado y vino, con ese peinado de flores en el cabello. Era hermoso rememorarla

-Fue la primera mujer que me despreció, que me hizo quedar como tonto y a la vez me inspiró a ser mejor… vaya, creo que mis calificaciones en la Universidad subieron por mucho y gané demasiados diplomas que ya no cabían en la bodega – colocó los brazos detrás de su cabeza – Si me equivoqué al abordarla como una dama, quería acercarme como colega, como amigo y alguien con quien podía hablar sobre literatura… ¡y funcionó! Ni yo podía creer que hubiera acertado… y también no era que estuviera fuera de mi alcance, es decir, la virreina Leonor de Carreto la tomó como una de sus queridas damas de compañía, así que podía hablar con ella sólo buscándola en la sección del palacio en que Leonor adoraba estar, ¡era fantástico! Nuestros debates en la corte y en las tertulias eran motivo de opiniones encontradas, nuestras charlas de literatura inspiraban nuevos estudios, y me sentía agradecido de que compartiera conmigo sus escritos antes de que los mostrara ante los maestros

Era bellísimo recordar esos tiempos

-Y debo confesar que nunca desapareció mi deseo de conquistarla como dama, porque no pasó ni un día desde que la conocí en que quería estrecharla y besarla, llenarla de flores y quizá… -suspiró largamente –Quizá casarme… -rió enseguida –Jejejeje, pero eso no era posible por muchos motivos… y sí, no funcionaba con ella hablarle de amor directamente, sin embargo, nunca me rendí en demostrarlo de la manera que le gustaba: en poesía

-¿Y funcionó? – habló después de todo ese tiempo en silencio -¿Se dio cuenta?

-Si lo hizo, créeme que nunca lo sabré… o tal vez sí, porque un día me confesó que no deseaba contraer matrimonio y que Núñez de Miranda le había propuesto entrar en una orden religiosa

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Se volvió monja – ya no sabía si quería reír o suspirar como perro mal herido – Aún si entendió lo que sentía, decidió seguir su amor por las letras… yo no podía oponerme: no era mi decisión y sólo quería lo mejor para ella... además, ¿qué podía hacer como su amigo? Porque eso fui para ella, sin olvidar que me amaba como Nueva España y estaba orgullosa de mí de ese modo – optó por mantener la curva de su boca – Debía ser realista también: ¿casarme? ¿Con una humana? Yo no podía irme solamente así, por alguien más

-¿Por qué no? –se escuchaba tranquilo, aunque algo serio

- Porque no soy un humano, soy una colonia y un país en crecimiento: muchos dependen de mí y tengo deberes con otros. Mi vida no es sólo mía –cerró los ojos –Creo que por eso la apoyé enteramente cuando dijo que se haría monja… ¡esa mujer nunca dejó de estar un paso delante de mí! Nos ayudó a ambos: ella seguiría con su literatura, y yo podría regresar a la realidad de Nueva España…

-¿Así fue?

-¡Pues a medias! –se dio un golpe en la cabeza – Soy medio_ pendejo_ cuando me fijo en una dama, y al ser esta tan singular, a pesar de que entró en el convento no dejé de visitarla. Son ventajas de ser un amigo, ¿no? Entonces las aproveché y continué con ese sentimiento que me dejaba como idiota, pero al que nunca le pude poner nombre

-¿No era amor?

-Es una palabra bastante fuerte – dibujó una mueca de escalofrío – Nunca me atreví a usarla con ella, y a la fecha me sigo negando

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –se acarició el cabello – Y si ahora no puedo pensar en un nombre, menos en ese tiempo, cosa que no significa un obstáculo para seguir viéndola… pero… no sé, si no era amor, al menos era algo lo suficientemente grande para que me lastimara cuando me confió que estaba enamorada…

-¿Aún en el convento?

-Sí, aunque dicho amor ya era desde antes… dijo q que estaba enamorada de Leonor de Carreto, la virreina (5)–rió un poco al vislumbrar el gesto del rubio – Jajaja, ¡Hey! ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-¡E-Es que era una mujer!

-Son cosas que no se pueden controlar, ahora lo entiendo… -cerró otra vez sus orbes –Reaccioné "bien" al escucharlo… no obstante, al llegar a casa, ¡pobre florero! Ahora lamento haberlo roto, ¡era una pieza de Andalucía! –inhaló aire – Me sentí… decepcionado de mí mismo, triste y frustrado… fue como si lo que más hubiese querido se hubiera ido de mis manos sin darme cuenta, y que sin importar cuanto lo deseé, mis sentimientos nunca la alcanzaron – volvió a sonreír -¡Dime si no era idiota! Fue toda una experiencia~

-¿… qué pasó luego?

-Nada: la seguí viendo y tratándola como antes, pero algo cambió, lo sentimos ambos… bueno, era inevitable, y a pesar de que nunca se lo dije, estoy seguro de que sabía que esa distancia no era porque me pareciera repugnante el amor que ella tenía, sino por el mío… ¡te digo, estuvo siempre un paso delante de mí! No lamento haberla conocido ni un momento – abrió poco a poco los ojos –Eso fue hace 15 años

-Es muy reciente–distinguió un temblor particular en su voz -¿Y la sigues viendo?

-Claro, a veces la visito – se sentó despacio – Siempre deposito flores en su lápida cuando la veo en el convento

-¿Lápida? –se escuchó un poco sorprendido

-Le pasó lo que a todos los humanos: murió – rascó su nariz – En 1695 había una epidemia de tifo. Causó muchas muertes, incluyendo la suya –curveó los labios – Se contagió cuidando a sus compañeras infectadas (6)

…

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Oh, era algo largo, como todos por aquí –carraspeó – Juana Inés de Asbaje y Ramírez de Santillana, mejor conocida como Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz, ¿no era lindo? Jajaja

…

-En verdad estabas enamorado

-Ya te dije que no lo sé - ¿por qué insistía con eso? – Me inspiró cosas nuevas, pero me niego a pensar que era amor

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Por lo que me has dicho, en verdad es alguien digna de inspirarte eso

-Por el hecho de que aprendí que tal sentimiento no debería existir para nosotros – miró hacia el mar - Después de que escuché que murió, enseguida la fui a ver. Ni siquiera me importó que Antonio me siguiera para "_ver en qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo_" –apretó ligeramente los puños –No fui capaz de llorar cuando la vi inmóvil y tampoco cuando me dejaron a solas… pero el consejo que España me dio al regresar al palacio, Dios, quería soltarme a gritar como un estúpido mocoso… ¿Y por qué? Porque fue cruel, más viniendo de él y al saber lo que implicaba

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que lo mejor que podían hacer entidades como nosotros era fijarnos en alguien parecido, amar a otro país, ya que podíamos vivir más y apoyarnos a sabiendas de que la existencia de los humanos es efímera…

-¿P-Pero eso no es verdad?

-No, no lo es – seguía tranquilo, con un tono controlado, aunque podía sentir como fulminaba con cada palabra –Los países… los sujetos como nosotros pueden morir, no tienen absolutamente nada que ver la supuesta longevidad… -bajó la mirada – El amor no mantiene vivo a nadie y no prolonga la felicidad; sea humano o imperio, es mejor no amar a nadie porque mueren, desaparecen, su presencia se esfuma y te quedas solo, preguntándote qué fue lo que te faltó para hacer que se quedaran a tu lado, como siempre lo prometieron

Maldición, no, no, se suponía que él no decía absolutamente nada de más

Esas cuestiones eran personales. _No podía seguir hablando_

No podía recordar cuán triste fue cuando Juana murió, cuando su padre murió y terminó estacando en la queja de que pudo haber hecho más

Pudo trasladar a Juana a un hospital

Pudo tomar una macana y pelear al lado de su padre

_Nunca hizo lo suficiente. Todo era su culpa_

Juana se fue y lo dejó solo, a pesar de que la amaba

Su padre murió y lo dejó solo, a pesar de que lo amaba

_Amor. Nunca más sentiría algo así_

Ese sentimiento no era para alguien como ellos, _para alguien como él_

No quería que le recordaran otra vez que estaba solo

-Alejandro…

Volteó a mirarlo

Aunque siempre le habían parecido lindo el azul cielo de esas orbes grandes, ahora le estremeció percibir ese brillo de seguridad y determinación

Alfred no se parecía en nada a él, y por eso podría experimentar ese amor sin hundirse

-¿Qué sucede? –sonrió con burla -¿No te gustó mi historia?

-Me gustó mucho –también curveó la boca –Y por ahora sé qué es lo que siento

-Ese era el punto – se le acercó -¿Y qué? ¿Sí estás enamorado? ¡Dímelo! ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! –rió con superioridad –Jajajajaja pero era mi deber como el más grande, ¡guiar a mi pequeño amigo!

-No soy pequeño –contradijo aun sonriendo – ¡Era tu deber como mi mejor amigo!

-Bueno, si lo quieres poner así~

-¡Gracias! –se levantó de un salto -¡Ya sé qué es lo que voy a hacer a partir de hoy!

-Sólo no seas efusivo, ¡puedes asustar a esa chica! –lo imitó -¡Quiero conocerla! En cuanto vaya a tu casa, es lo primero que haremos, ¡pero dame un adelanto! ¿Cómo es?

-Es… muy especial – le miró otra vez de aquella forma. Qué raro – Estoy seguro que conoces a esa persona

-¿En serio? –trató de recordar- Uhn, ¿será esa niña que vimos en el puerto?

-No – le tomó de las manos – Pero puedo jurarte que lo que siento es amor, ¡uno real! – lo jaló hacia sí y lo abrazó - ¡Estoy enamorado!

-B-Bien, creo… ¡oye, ya suéltame! ¡Me asfixias!

-No quiero~ -lo apretó más -¡Alejandro, es amor! ¡Y no puedo esperar a comenzar un plan de conquista!

-T-Te ayudaré si me sueltas

-¡No! Lo haré por mí mismo – al fin lo liberó - ¡Y créeme que será algo sorprendente! ¡Algo que cambie el parecer de esa persona!

-¿Parecer? ¿De qué?

-Le demostraré que no tiene nada de malo sentir amor, menos si estamos juntos– cerró un ojo con complicidad - ¡Lo lograré!

-Bien, bien… ¡ahora vamos! –lo empujó, haciendo que se cayera de sentón graciosamente- ¡Una carrera hasta el puerto!

Y sin previo, salió corriendo para tomar ventaja

…

… si le salían bien las cosas… se alegraría mucho por Alfred, y si no, estaría ahí para apoyarlo, eso hacían los amigos

Ojala Juana siguiera viva: se la hubiera presentado a Jones y ver cómo lo dejaba en ridículo

Ojala su padre siguiera vivo: se lo hubiera presentado a Jones y ver cómo corría por su vida al bromear que le sacaría el corazón en un sacrificio

Ojala todos continuaran a su lado…

…

El amor se lo dejaría a 13 Colonias

Y él se conformaría con ser un espectador

* * *

*Existe la teoría de que cada Nación, por lo menos una vez en sus años, ha estado enamorado de un humano. Por ejemplo, a Inglaterra se le relaciona con Isabel I, a Francia con Juana de Arco, o España con Isabel La Católica. Para Nueva España elegía Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz

(1) Recordemos que la rama del cristianismo que estaba con las 13 Colonias eran los puritanos, derivación demasiado conservadora y estrica en el sentido de reglamento y decencia

(2) Me ubico en el año de 1706

(3) Recordemos que México es considerado uno de los países -incluso el único- que tiene todos los climas del mundo en su territorio. Quienes hayan viajado del norte hacia el sur, o de este a oeste entenderán este cambio de temperatura que nos provoca muchos dolores de cabeza al momento de desplazarnos xDD

(4) Sor Juana se integró a la corte del virrey Antonio Sebastán de Toledo, en Nueva España, a los 15 años de edad entre 1664 y 1665. Incluso para que fuese "aprobada" su presencia, varios prelados le hicieron exámenes que superó con creces. Entonces, la corte del virreinata era uno de los sitios más ilustrado que podía haber en el territorio, más que nada porque se encontraban historiadores, teólogos, filósofos, matemáticos, etc. provenientes de la Universidad y de otros sitios reconocidos

(5) Se dice que Juana había ingresado al convento no sólo por una supuesta decepción amorosa, sino por haberse enamorado de la virreina Leonor de Carreto, a quien le compuso varios sonetos que "permiten ver" el amor que le profesaba. Estos son sólo rumores, y a la fecha no conozco un estudio que indague seriamente sobre ello. Si alguien sabe de uno, agradecería que me lo pasara para echarle un vistazo n.n

(6) El 17 de abril de 1695 murió Sor Juana en el convento de San Jerónimo por una epidemia de tifo. El funeral fue presidido por Francisco Aguilar y la oración fúnebre la compuso Carlos de Singüenza y Góngora. En la década de los 70, en la ciudad de México, se dijo que descubrieron sus restos en unas excavaciones de rutina, pero nunca se ha corroborado su autenticidad. Actualmente están en el Centro Histórico de la Ciudad de México, entre las calles de Isabe la Católica e Izazaga, ¡yo misma me iré a dar una vuelta! xDD No puedo esperar a emitir mis juicios -labor de historiadora, a final de cuentas -


End file.
